


So...can you come bail me out?

by purpleunihorn



Series: Doing Rich Things Only Rich Fucks Do [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Girl Luhan goes to jail, Humor, OT12 - Freeform, she just gets into things like this, trangender Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunihorn/pseuds/purpleunihorn
Summary: “Ok! Well, I was leading the Transgender Rights March you know. It was all cool and chill. And peaceful! But then some assholes had the guts to come up to us and call us ‘fucking dumb trannies’ and I completely lost it. I went in on them.” she said proudly. Collective groans were heard from around the living room. If Luhua had been on a fight, whoever took it from her is probably in the hospital now and were soon going to drop a lawsuit on her.Junmyeon just made partner in his firm and he really just wanted to celebrate with his friends just WHY did Luhua had to pull some shit like this?





	So...can you come bail me out?

When Junmyeon made partner in his law firm, he could easily say that it had been the best day of his life. Only he knew how hard he had worked to show his partners that he was the best at what he did.

He could have opened his own law firm like Baekhyun and Tao had suggested

“ _You are probably ten times richer than those uptight white men Jun, why are you on your knees for them_?”

“ _Yeah aren’t you like super smart? You should be making better decisions._ ”

Both men would judge him from behind their designer sunglasses whenever they managed to grab lunch with him around his office; when he looked more like a zombie than a proper human being.

But the thing was, Junmyeon believed in hard work. He believed in building himself up from the ground just like his father had and he had always told his friends this “ _Yeah...that’s shit poor people say_.” Tao would answer. But what did he know? All he did was spend his parents' money.

So now that he had made it, he could not be more proud of himself and he had proposed to meet everyone for lunch to celebrate. Yifan proposed a hangout at his apartment for casual lunch and everyone had agreed, who doesn’t like free lunch? Or better yet, who doesn’t like free lunch from one of the best chefs in the city?

Most of the gang was already settled in Yifan’s place except for the only girl of the group. “Has anyone managed to reach Luhua? I haven’t heard from her the whole day.” Minseok asked as he dialled her phone number for the nth time.

“You know her when she gets in her computer lab, no way of getting her out.” Jongin proposed. Everyone knew that Luhua’s job was her biggest passion; sometimes they wouldn’t see her for days when she got into programming.

“Yeah but she knew that we were going to celebrate me making partner today! She wouldn’t-” Junmyeon was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly in his pocket. As he pulled it out he saw that the call was coming from an unknown number. “Unknown number?”

“Oooh! Pick it up and put it on speaker! It might be one of those prank calls trying to steal your money I wanna hear it!” Baekhyun said excited leaning into the phone expectantly. Junmyeon shrugged and decided to humor his friend.

“Hello?”

“ _You are receiving a collect call from the Manhattan Detention Complex on behalf of ‘_ **J** **un it’s me please answer!** _’. If you would like to receive the call please press 1. To reject please press 2. *Beep!* ”_

“HOLY SHIT SHE GOT ARRESTED????” Jongdae screamed from the kitchen and rushed to the living room wide eyed. Everyone in the room was just as surprised but no one could utter a word. Except Sehun, he always had something to say.

“Of course she did.” he scoffed.

“Take the call Junmyeon! We have to go get her!” Minseok said fearing for his best friend’s safety. She was in MDC for Christ’s sake that place was violent! Just what stunt had she pulled this time?

“Ok! Ok!” the lawyer said as he pressed one and waited for the call to connect.

“ _Junmyeon! Oh my God thank God you answered I need your ass to get me out of here now! This place is disgusting_ ” Luhua voice sounded frantic from the other side of the line.

“What the fuck are you doing there in the first place?” Yifan asked before Junmyeon could even process.

“ _Fan-fan is that you? What are you doing on Jun’s phone?_ ”

“Answer the damn question Luhua! How the hell did you get arrested?” Minseok asked from the side.

“ _Ok! Well, I was leading the Transgender Rights March you know. It was all cool and chill. And peaceful! But then some assholes had the guts to come up to us and call us ‘fucking dumb trannies’ and I completely lost it. I went in on them._ ” she said proudly. Collective groans were heard from around the living room. If Luhua had been on a fight, whoever took it from her is probably in the hospital now and were soon going to drop a lawsuit on her.

“How many were they?” Baekhyun was definitely not helping at anything but boosting the girl’s ego.

“ _Three broken noses and possibly a fractured knee_.” by now she was smug.

“That’s my girl!” Yixing cheered from the couch.

“Not helping Xing!” Junmyeon really did not think they were making this any better and from Luhua’s ‘Woot’ on the other side of the line, she was clearly pretty cool with the idea of being arrested by now. “Ok listen. I’m leaving Yifan’s place now. Hang in there. Don’t talk to anyone, don’t answer anyone’s questions until you lawyer gets there alright?”

“ _Ok. But...who’s my lawyer?_ ” the room collectively blinked at the question.

“Wow. Does she really have a PhD? And you guys call me dumb” Tao pointed at the phone all judge-y.

“Me, Luhua! I’m your lawyer! Isn’t that why you called me?” Junmyeon asked exasperated. This was definitely not what he had signed up for when he innocently decided to befriend these kids at St. Andy’s.

“ _No, I called you ‘cuz you have the most money. So...can you come bail me out or what?_ ”

Nope, definitely not what he had signed up for; the whole situation had probably already cut ten years out of his lifetime just from worrying. Junmyeon closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Just like his spiritual guide had taught him before he answered. “Yeah...sure. I’ll be there soon.”

“ _Cool! See ya!_ ” And with that the call got disconnected.

Junmyeon sighed loudly. “I should be paid just for dealing with your guys’ bullshit.”

“That’s what I have been saying for the past eighteen years.” Kyungsoo chirps from his side of the room as he calmly sipped his beer. No longer moved or disturbed by these antics. He refused to let these fools lead him to an early grave.


End file.
